Silence
by FallenLegend
Summary: Silence may mean the lack of noise, but it is also when something you think would be wherever you went, suddenly isn't there. How does Yui deal with life that's a different kind of silent? No romance, one-shot


Second fic, again no romance involoved. It's just slice of life for this one. Shorter than my other fic, but this was never meant to be very long. Read and review please, I want to improve my writing. Thanks!

* * *

Two nearly-identical looking girls hugged each other and waved goodbye. One, wearing her hair in a ponytail, boarded the train and looked towards her sister, smiling and waving.

The girls weren't twins, no, but they were so close that they may as well have been.

Hirasawa Yui, her hair untied with the exception of two yellow hair clips waved to her younger sister Ui. Her class was on an overnight trip, which left Yui home alone for most of the next day. Not surprisingly, Ui was more than a little worried about her sister. Despite being younger, Ui was the voice of reason between the siblings. She was, among other things, more responsible, more organized, and the better cook.

Yui, however, seemed happy that her sister got to go somewhere. She had absolutely no worries about her well-being, which would certainly be in trouble when Ui leaves. Her one worry was that Azu-Nyan would be leaving along with Ui. The thought of her favourite kouhai leaving, if only for a day, was enough to make her sad already.

*"*"*"*"*"

When Yui got home, she put her bags away, and put Gitah in his usual place in her room. She found some leftover cake in the fridge, and sat in front of the TV, watching as she ate. When she finished, she left the plate by the kitchen counter.

As the day went on, Yui got bored and called Ritsu, seeing if she had anything to say or do. Ritsu said that she and Mio would be watching a movie soon, and invited Yui to watch with them. They also asked Mugi if she would like to accompany them, but she had a piano recital to attend, and couldn't make it.

So Yui and the others went to the local theatre, chatting lightly along the way. They left the theatre two hours later, and Yui began her solitary walk home. Normally, on walks home Ui would accompany her, or Azusa would. Yui was somewhat sad having no one to talk with, and despite the sound of passing cars and chirping birds, her world felt quiet to her.

She got home, made instant noodles and went to sleep. The pile of plates and utensils by the sink began to accumulate.

*"*"*"*"*"

The next morning, Yui woke and literally smelled something fishy. She then realized that the dishes from yesterday hadn't been cleaned.

_Shoot! _She thought,_ I thought Ui would…that's right. She's on her field trip._

She sighed, got up and went downstairs. Normally, at this point Ui would be chiding her to make her bed, and Yui would be throwing her arms in the air saying "Asobitai!"

After cleaning the dishes, and making a bigger mess of the kitchen in the process, she decided to clean the entire house. A few hours later, she finally finished. Exhausted, she sat on the couch, more instant noodles in her hands.

_Wow, all this time…Ui was doing all of this for me, and I never realized it._ Yui thought._ She was always cleaning my room and making meals, and still had the energy to put on a smile for everyone…and put up with me._

Cleaning the house had given Yui a distraction, but now she was sad and bored. Not a very good combination.

Cleaning up her meal, she went to play guitar, but not even the soothing sounds of Gitah's strings could cheer her up. She got up and walked around her room, reading manga one minute and jumping on her bed the next, but nothing she did could lift her spirits, until suddenly inspiration hit her.

She ran downstairs, grabbed a pen and paper, and began to write. She wrote, and only concentrated on writing. She even forgot to eat, something that almost never happened. She wrote long and hard throughout the day, something melodious coursing through her mind. Her quiet world filled with the sound of purpose. Eventually succumbing to her exhaustion, she fell asleep at the table.

*"*"*"*"*

Ui arrived late that night, and wasn't very surprised to see the lights on. She was pretty sure Yui was watching TV while eating something, and smiled because she got to see her sister again. She braced herself for what the explosion her home would look like when left with Yui for a day.

To her surprise, she walked into a house that, aside from the absence of the background noise of television, was almost as clean as she had left it. She was afraid something had happened to Yui while she was gone.

She walked inside, cautious as to what awaited her. She found Yui slumped over a table, fast asleep, and a piece of paper sticking out from underneath her.

She went up to get a blanket and draped it over Yui's shoulders. She smiled and fished the paper out, and read it. She wasn't one to pry into other people's business, but her sister had fallen asleep writing it, and it must have been important.

Looking over it, she saw that her sister had written song lyrics.

"_When you're not here, I can't do anything_

_I want to eat the meals you make"_

She looked at the song, entitled "U&I", and her smile grew wider.

_Maybe me__ being absent was for the best, _she thought. _Sis looks like she's learning to take care of herself better._

She replaced the paper and walked to her room, dead tired from the trip. She brought her pillow and a blanket down and slept on the couch near her sister, letting the gentle sound of Yui's breath lull her to sleep.

*"*"*"*"*

"Mio-chan! I have lyrics for our next song!" Yui called to her friend.

The club was meeting after school, and Mio was reading over Yui's lyrics.

"Are you sure you didn't have any help writing this?" Mio asked.

"Nope! I wrote this all by myself, when Ui was on a field trip!"

"Well, they're really well done. Thanks Yui," Mio said, "This will be a hit at the festival."

With that, the sisters left for home, accompanied by Azusa.

"Azu-Nyan!"

Yui glomped the younger girl, making Azusa blush.

"Yui-senpai, get off of me" the girl complained.

"Azu-Nyan is so cute when she gets mad" Yui continued, as if her complaints were nothing more than little mews of protest.

"Ui, do something about her" Azusa protested. Ui could do little more than giggle.

"Well, that's what makes Yui herself, so I'm not going to stop Yui from being Yui."

"See Azu-Nyan? Even Ui agrees with me!"

"She did not! She just said she wasn't going to do anything about it, now get off me!"

Ui giggled some more while watching the exchange. The bantering continued until Azusa walked towards her house, bidding them farewell. Yui and Ui continued walking. They did not speak much, but to Yui, the walk home wasn't as quiet anymore.

*"*"*"*"*

They got home, and Yui fell onto the floor.

"Ui, I'm hungry!"

"I'll make some curry then"

Ui laughed inwardly while making the curry. Some things just never change.

As for Yui, her experience with silence has shown that silence would never be golden, but that silence shines in a different way.

* * *

**A/N:**

**A different take on the situation revolving around Yui coping without Ui's help, and writing U&I in the process. Hmm... I did say no romance, but did I imply YuiAzu in this? Also, Mugi not going to the movies with her friends seems a bit OOC, but I think I'll leave it as is.**

**Like earlier, please review, and anything would be fine. I just want my writing to improve. Thanks!**

**P.S. I know this isn't my best work, and I'll probably revise this in the future.**

**Bye-ni!**


End file.
